


twit fic 22

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 19





	twit fic 22

when will does go into heat, he’s at hannibal’s house. unintentional on will’s part, very intentional on hannibal’s. hannibal has already called alana and asked her to watch the dogs for a long weekend.   
will tears apart hannibal’s bedroom, and hannibal allows it. hannibal is a little annoyed, but he wants will to be comfortable. as it is, will’s ears are pressed flat to his head and his tail is all bushed up and flicking quickly back and forth in clear agitation.   
eventually, hannibal knows he needs to calm will down. he steps in, catching will by the back of his neck. will hisses, but it becomes a purr when hannibal presses up against him, nuzzling and kissing the side of his neck and soothing him.   
will accepts it. hannibal makes him feel safe. he trusts hannibal. he’ll protect him and make him feel good and keep him comfortable for the next few days. hannibal doesn’t go any further until will gives explicit consent, asking hannibal to help him, to help soothe the ache.   
hannibal purrs when he gets will’s blessing, and it isn’t long before they’re both stripped bare and spread out on the mess of pillows and blankets that will has turned hannibal’s bed into. it’s spacious and will loves it, to hannibal’s delight.   
will is gorgeous when he’s on his hands and knees, ears perked up and tail tucked up against his back. hannibal commits the image to memory as he fucks will from behind, his own ears pinned back and soft growls leaving him.   
they spend the better part of five days in hannibal’s bedroom. small breaks for the bathroom and food, with will simply doing anything hannibal tells him. while his defiance can be beautiful, hannibal starts to love the compliant side of will, as well.   
by the time they’re finished, they’re both a mess. scratches litter hannibal’s back, bites cover will’s shoulder, and they spend an entire day lounging about the house, eating and curling their tails around each other’s thighs.   
a few months later, will tells hannibal they need to talk. he shows up for his usual 7:30 appointment and slaps a positive pregnancy test down on hannibal’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
